Shaded Life
by Xylin
Summary: When they were a week old, Sonic and Manic were kidnapped and raised by an evil sorceress. Fifteen years later, Sonia learns of her brothers. Can she save them from the evil they were tought?
1. The Beginning

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Disclaimer: Sonic & company are copyright Sega and / or DiC. Ketru, Ali,

Sena, and other fanmade characters are copyright 2004 shadow-manic65.

Do not use without permission.

A/N: Here comes another shot.

Note #1: Sorry to all of those who liked "A New Era". "Shaded Life" is based on a dream I had last Thursday, and I liked it's plot. If you want to know the plot read the summary. (duh)

Note #2: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, why am I writing a fanfic if I could make this a tv show?

Note #3: "This means a character is talking."

_This means a character is thinking._

**This means a change in scene is happening.**

** THIS MEANS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING.**

** _This means a change in time is happening._**

****"This with one or two words meaning a phrase means someone is getting used to something."

****Note #4: If you are waiting on a new chapter, I usually will put two chapters up on a weekend or another time I don't have school in the morning, or something important happens, which, knowing my life, probably won't (now watch, something will happen just because I said that).

Note #5: Summary: (I don't know why I'm putting this here)

_Sonic and Manic were raised by an evil sorceress to attack and kill. Fifteen years later, their sister, Sonia, learns of them. She goes in search of her brothers to save them._

Note #6: Anything you would like to suggest, tell me in a review. (I decided against e-mailing me)

Note #7: Now, on with the show!

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Chapter 1

**Somewhere an Mobious**

Darkness. That is what all that could be seen for miles. Darkness.

Sena had taken another city. Destroyed everything. Taken everyone hostage.

Nobody was safe.

"This planet is SO boring!!!!!" she complained. "I was looking for a break from Procktonia, found a planet, and, now, I have taken over over half of it in a week!!!!!!!"

Indeed, no one had given up much resistance. In reality, they fought like they never fought before.

But they were no match for Sena.

**Queen Aleena's palace**

"Your highness, we have lost more land!" A free mobian called, runnig to the monarch of Mobious.

"Impossible! What kind of monster can be doing all of this?"

The palace of Queen Aleena was possibly the only beautiful place on Mobious. Everyplace else was either destroyed or turned upside down.

Queen Aleena had tears in her eyes. Her children were just born a week before.

The purple hedgehog looked over them. Her eldest one, Sonikku Maurice Takeshi (how do you spell it?) Hedgehog, the blue one. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib. The middle one, Sonia Aleena Lacey Hedgehog, the pink one, was in a corner of her crib, playing with blocks. The youngest one, Manikku Stuart Makusi Hedgehog, the green one, was sucking on his pacifier. Her children might not live to be two weeks old.

All of Queen Aleena's life she seemed to jinx everything. She had a dream the night her children were born that a figure would kidnap her children. She never saw the ending, because she woke up, screaming.

She didn't think it meant anything, until now.

Two days ago, someone had come, stampeding through towns, destroying everything, kidnapping everyone.

She fears she may never see them again.

**Somewhere on Mobious**

"That's it, I am so bored!!!!" Sena screeched. "I'm just going to go to the queen's palace, destroy it, take her children, and then start building my empire." She bitterly added, "Who knew Mobians were so weak?"

**_Queen Aleena's Palace, two hours later_**

****Queen Aleena was holding all three of her children in her arms, sobbing softly. Why, oh, why did this have to happen? What kind of monster could be doing this?

She heard an explosion somewhere in the palace. "What?" she asked, surprised.

While she was in her shocked state, a hand took her children away.

She screamed. Memories of her dream, or more like nightmare, started flooding into her mind.

_No!, _she thought. _No! I will not let that dream come true!"_

She ran.

**Down the hall**

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were squirming in Sena's arms. Kicking, biting, screaming, anything they could do to get free.

But it failed.

Sena kept on carrying the three babies like there wa nothing going on, just keeping on walking down the purple corridor.

"For pete's sake," she remarked. "Why does she like purple so much?" Sena herself loved red. She thought of it as a color that represents darkness, like fire and blood, but she didn't go hanging it around everywhere.

Queen Aleena was spying on her. She didn't look like much. Blonde hair, black tank top, black shorts, red gloves that stretched to her shoulders, and red boots that stretched to over her knees.

_If I do a surprise attack, _she thought, _I can grab my children and make a run for it before she has time to recover._

She kept on thinking on what she should do, and decided for the first one. She sneaked up on her, went to her side, jumped in front of her, and made a grab for her children.

Unfortunately, she only could get Sonia.

"Well, well, well," Sena said. "If it isn't the grand monarch of Mobious, Queen Aleena herself."

"Who are you?" Queen Aleena shot back, holding Sonic tight on her chest. "And what do you want with Mobious."

"My name is Luma Zelda Kaige Sena, but you can call me Sena. And my buisness on Mobious," she smirked, "is none of your buisness."

"Give me my sons!" Aleena ran at her, but she easily dodged.

"I'll make you a deal." Sena stated.

"What?" Aleena demanded.

"I'll give them to you," she stated.

"What's the catch?!"

"Oh, nothing really. Just the throne of Mobiuim."

"Mobious!"

"Whatever," she remarked. "So?"

Queen Aleena had to think about this. _My sons or Mobious?, _she kept asking herself in her head, _My sons or Mobious?_ She loved all her children, she really did, but would it matter anyway? If "Luma" had Mobious, she could just order their deaths anyway.

"Fine," she sighed. "You can have Mobious."

"Excellant."

"Now hand them to me!"

"Okay." She looked behind her, and punched a hole in the wall. Two hundred Mobians came running in.

"There you go."

**NOW** Queen Aleena was **REALLY** mad. "You said you would give me my-"

"No," she stated, interrupting her. "If I recall correctly, I said 'them' not 'your sons'," she smirked.

"**GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!!!!!!**" she handed Sonic to a nearby Mobian, and started running.

"Ta-ta!" Sena smiled, dissapearing.

"No! Come back!" Queen Aleena practically begged.

But it was too late. She left. And she brought Sonic and Manic with her.

"No! No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

**_Fifteen Years Later_**

****"Sonia, darling, you're going to be late for school!

Quite to Aleena's shock, she and Sonia had a pretty good life for the past five years. Sena had rebuilt Mobious, but not full of polution or anything, but, in fact, she rebuilt it to be as beautiful as before.

If not, more beautiful.

Aleena never heard from Sena personally ever again. She heard her on broadcasts and stuff like that, but never face to face.

It made her sick when she did see her.

_This monster! _she always thought when she saw her. _This monster is the same one who took my sons away!_

Not once had she tried to take Sonia away from her, which Aleena was very, **VERY** thankful for. Her two sons weren't even two weeks old when they were taken from her. She didn't know what she would do if Sonia was taken from her.

Sonia never found out about her brothers. Aleena didn't want her to know. But she always would.

Sonia was the only thing good in her life, and she loved her with all her heart. She always dreamed of the day she would be reunited with her sons.

The bad thing about it was that she didn't even know if they were still alive.

**Somewhere on Mobious**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What, Ketru?!" A female voice called from on top the stairs.

The first voice belonged to a man. "Hurry up! We need to get to Aleena's house before her daughter leaves for school!"

"Oh, yeah, now I remem-" she paused for a moment, "no, wait, I forgot."

"I've told you, and told you, and told you! Sonia needs to know about her brothers!"

"Her what?"

"Brothers! BROTHERS! B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S! Brothers!"

"Why do we even need to tell her about this? Maybe Aleena doesn't want her to know about them."

"You heard what Lacey said! It's the only way we can save Mobious from Sena!"

"But they're evil now! I saw Manic yesterday while I was walking out of the store! He had this knife and he was killing someone!"

"I know they're evil now! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Yes," she said under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Oh well. I saw Sonic last Tuesday. He was hitting someone with a whip. Oh, why can't we stop them from doing these awful things, Ketru? Sena is so heartless!"

"I know," Ketru sighed. "Poor boys. Sena took their entire childhood away from them." He sighed again. "Well, let's make sure it doensn't last for much longer! Let's go!"

"Right!" Ali agreed. "As soon as I put on my make-up!"

"COME ON!" Ketru ordered, dragging her by the arm.

**Sena's Palace**

A blue hedgehog walked down the corridor towards Sena's quarters.

His mistress.

For as long as he could remember, he had lived here.

He hated Sena. Everytime she had sent him out on something and he failed, she always hit him with a whip. Even if it was a little tiny thing, there was pain. She knew he hated her. She always told him that he should be more thankful, because if it wasn't for her, he would be dead now. She told him that his parents abandoned him and his brother Manic when they were babies, and she saved them.

His brother Manic.

He was the only person Sonic cared for, as well as vise-versa. Through the toughest of times, they always helped each other out. He hated everyone in the world, except for Manic. He couldn't see why everyone else could be as nice to each other as they are.

****

****

A/N: That's it!

Note #8: So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate It? Despise it? Tell me or else.............I don't know.

Note #9: Sorry not much Sonia or Manic. But there will be next time!

Note #10: That's it! I wonder what I'll dream up next..........anyway, I need to get going, it's almost 4 AM here, and I need to get to bed.

See ya!


	2. Planners

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. are copyright Sega and / or DiC. Ketru, Ali,

Dr. Sena, and other fanmade characters are copyright 2004

shadow-manic65. Do not use without permission.

A/N: Second chapter coming up!

Note #1: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, I would be rich!

Note #2: "This means a character is talking."

_This means a character is thinking._

**This means a change in place is happening.**

** _This means a change in time is happening._**

**THIS MEANS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING.**

"This in a phrase of one or two words means someone is getting used to something."

Note #3: Any suggestions tell me, or else!

Ali: Or else what?

Don't know.

Note #4: Recap:

_"Ta-ta!" Sena smiled, dissapearing._

_"No! Come back!" Queen Aleena practically begged._

_But it was too late. She left. And she brought Sonic and Manic with her._

_"No! No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sonia never found out about her brothers. Aleena didn't want her to know. But she always would._

_Sonia was the only thing good in her life, and she loved her with all her heart. She always dreamed of the day she would be reunited with her sons._

_The bad thing about it was that she didn't even know if they were still alive._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"But they're evil now! I saw Manic yesterday while I was walking out of the store! He had this knife and he was killing someone!"_

_"I know they're evil now! What do you think I am? Stupid?"_

_"Yes," she said under her breath._

_"I heard that!"_

_"Oh well. I saw Sonic last Tuesday. He was hitting someone with a whip. Oh, why can't we stop them from doing these awful things, Ketru? Sena is so heartless!"_

_"I know," Ketru sighed. "Poor boys. Sena took their entire childhood away from them." He sighed again. "Well, let's make sure it doensn't last for much longer! Let's go!"_

_"Right!" Ali agreed. "As soon as I put on my make-up!"_

_"COME ON!" Ketru ordered, dragging her by the arm._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He hated Sena. Everytime she had sent him out on something and he failed, she always hit him with a whip. Even if it was a little tiny thing, there was pain. She knew he hated her. She always told him that he should be more thankful, because if it wasn't for her, he would be dead now. She told him that his parents abandoned him and his brother Manic when they were babies, and she saved them._

_His brother Manic._

_He was the only person Sonic cared for, as well as vise-versa. Through the toughest of times, they always helped each other out. He hated everyone in the world, except for Manic. He couldn't see why everyone else could be as nice to each other as they are._

Note #5: Now, on with the show!

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Chapter 2: The Truth

**Mystic Ruins**

A golden fox was in the cockpit of a blue plane. The Tornado, as he called it, was still in its prototype days.

A cheerful pink hedgehog ran into the room. "Tails!" she called.

"What is it now, Amy?" the golden fox, "Tails", asked, rolling his eyes. He could always could count on Amy to disturb him when he was working on the most important of all projects, and, knowing her, it was probably something not worth talking about.

"Today is the day Fury will ask me to be his girlfriend!" Fury was a red hedgehog that went to school with Tails and Amy. Every girl had a crush on him, especially Amy.

_Today in about a million light years into the future, _Tails thought. He knew for a fact Fury wouldn't pick Amy to be his girlfriend. Sure, she was popular and all, but she was too annoying when it came to relationships.

"Well anyway, can't talk anymore! Meeting Cybil at the bus stop! See ya, Tails!" she said cheerfully, skipping out of the workshop.

Unlike Amy, Tails wasn't that popular at school. For one, nearly everyone thought he was a geek because he liked building things so much. Amy was a new kid at school when Tails was in the first grade, and the reason they were friends was because he was the first person to bother to show her around.

Now Tails is in the sixth grade (Note: He is 12 in this story because I think 8 is too young). He was a straight-A student, which his parents were very proud of. But he sure wasn't proud of it. He wished his life could be more exciting.

Unknown to Tails, something very exciting was about to happen to him.

**Mysterious ship**

"Is the fox near?"

Sena was on a red, flying ship. (SPOILER: It's the Egg Carrier, but since I'm not using Eggman, Sena has it) Sena and a mobian were inside the captain's room. Sena was sitting indian-style on the floor, while the mobian was flying the ship.

Sena had named her creation "The Sena Towers". In the procktonial language, it meant "Vji Tipe Fitvsuzis", which meant "The Sena Destroyer".

"Yes, mistress, the fox is near," the mobian, Jorden, replied. Like Sonic and Manic, Jorden was kidnapped by Sena when he was very young. He was also raised to be evil. Also like Sonic and Manic, Jorgen hated Sena, hated everyone. Unlike Sonic and Manic, there was no exception.

Sena also knew Jorden hated her. She smiled to herself, she had raised them to hate her. But because of her abilities, she forced them to do whatever she ordered.

"Good, good," she said. The fox was a special one. She had no need for it, but she sure could use it to gain more children to be evil.

Sena loved kidnapping newborns, they were the easiest. She had a whip she would use on them. If they started crying, she would hit them with it until they got the message and stopped (A/N: I know this sounds heartless, but remember, Sena is heartless).

She remembered doing it to Sonic and Manic just like it was yesterday.

**_Fifteen years ago_**

****Sena walked into her quarters with Baby Sonic and Baby Manic in her arms.

Both were crying uncontrollably.They couldn't find their mother anywhere, they were taken by this strange woman.

"Oh, shut up already!" she yelled at them, scaring them. But they still cried.

She couldn't take it anymore. She got a whip from across the room. "If they won't shut up," she started, hitting Manic on the side with the whip (A/N: I know its child abuse, but Sena is pure evil, and she doen't care about anyone other than herself). The baby green hedgehog cried in pain. "Then I'll just have to show them who's boss," she finished her sentance, then hit Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog pain.

"This is going to be fun," she smiled evilly.

**_A year later_**

****The two hedgehogs were in a cold, gray cell, where they spent most the day. Both the hedgehogs were crying in their sleep. They had wrapped themselves in a yellow blanket that Sena had thrown into the cell. She didn't care about them, she just needed them to stay alive.

Sonic had a long cut on his arm, and Manic had a black eye. They have been here in Sena's fortress for over a year, and it sure wasn't fun.

A door on the other side of the room opened, which woke Manic up. He looked down on his brother to see that he was still sleeping. He wondered who was here. He got his answer when someone he definitely didn't want to see came in front of the cell.

Sena.

She opened the cell, and Manic hid under the blanket. He also pulled Sonic's sleeping head under the blanket.

"How cute," Sena said to herself. "He's trying to hide from me." She pulled the blanket away, and saw little Manic sitting there, shivering, with fear in his eyes. "You're coming with me," she whispered, and then carried him away.

**_A year later_**

****Sena opened the cell. "That's it for today," she said, shoving the battered form of Sonic in.

"Swonic?" Manic asked his older brother. Sonic crawled over to where his brother was. "Are you okway?"

"Why this hwappen to us?" Sonic asked.

"What?"

"Why this hwappen to us? Why us here gwetting hurt? Why not swomeone else?"

"I no know," Manic said with tears in his eyes. His brother was right, why were they cursed with having being tortured every day of their life? They were barely two, why do they have to go through so much torture?

"Me take nap," Sonic said, wrapping himself in the blanket.

**_Two years later_**

****Two four year old hedgehogs were standing at the entrance to their cell, their hands on the bars. Four years. Four years and they never left the cursed thing, except if you count going to Sena's quarters to get tortured.

"Sonic, do you think us'll ever get out of here?" The green hedgehog asked his older brother.

"I hate say it, but no."

**_Three years later_**

****"I hate Sena. I hate Sena. I hate Sena. I hate Sena," a seven year old blue hedgehog muttered continuously.

"Okay, Sonic! I get it! I hate Sena too, you know!" the younger green hedgehog said.

"Manic, we've been stuck in this cell for seven years! If someone were here, I would beat them up in anger!" Sonic complained. Sena's methods were starting to kick in, and the two brothers started hating everyone. Besides each other, of course.

"Uh, Sonic, I'm here!" Manic reminded him, a little hurt.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, Manic. You're the only person in my so-called life that I care about."

Manic smiled at that comment. Everyone and everything seemed to be against them, except each other.

**_Present Time, Prison Hall_**

****A guard led Sonic down the prison hall.

Sonic hated this place. It's where he spent most of his time, or really, his cell. It was usually the only place he could see his brother Manic, but that was the only good thing out of it.

They got to the cell. It had a number key pad next to it, and the guard punched in the code. Sonic didn't bother looking at it, Sena changed the code like every five minutes. The bars opened, and the guard pushed Sonic in. He then shut the cell, turned the key pad off, and went on his way.

Sonic looked around the surroundings he was used to see after fifteen years. There wasn't really anything in it, the cell was underground, so there was no window. The only things that were in the cell were himself, some food, some water, a blanket, and his brother Manic was at the back corner, staring at the wall.

"Hey, bro!" Sonic greeted. The only time he was happy was when he was with his younger brother.

"Your back!" Manic stated, happy to see his brother. "What did you have to do?"

"Sena made me get more prisoners," Sonic said, disgusted. Serves them right for not trying to rescue him and his brother.

Manic was also disgusted. "I hate those stupid free Mobians! Don't they know we've been trapped in here for our entire lives?" Manic was the same as Sonic, he hated everyone except Sonic.

"They don't know or they don't care," Sonic answered. "Theyre getting what they deserve. The only thing that would make this perfect would be if they were all dead," Sonic said, grinning evilly. (A/N: Never thought Sonic would do that, huh?)

Manic also grinned evilly. "Next time we get out, shall we go on a killing spree?"

"Gladly."

**Aleena's House**

"We're here!" Ketru said to Ali.

"I refuse to let anyone see me without my make-up!" Ali complaind.

"I see you without your make-up all the time," Ketru said, getting out.

"Yeah, but you're related to me!" Ali shot at him.

"Aleena's our sister-in-law!" Ketru shot back.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"You forget just about everything I tell you!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do! Remember the time we had to go back to Procktaria for Cinga's wedding? You got the message, but you forgot to tell me!" Ketru and Ali were having one of their "moments".

"You forget stuff all the time!"

"Bye, mother! See you-" Sonia walked out the door, but stopped at the sight of the two arguing prockters.

"Skajd fsdnks?" Ketru and Ali had resorted to their own language.

"Gsiu aljkks reiskjd husla!"

"Slsjfl gfpsin rej?"

"Ydkkm!"

"Sdsk sjdkl?!"

"Who are you guys and what are you doing?" Sonia asked.

"See? The girl's leaving for school! That proves it!" Ketru shot at Ali.

"Proves what, fdsk?"

"Ekjfk fksh dlklfd!"

"Ddjkd-"

"Ketru? Ali?" Aleena asked, walking outside to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey, Aleena!" Ali greeted.

"Long time no see!" Ketru greeted also.

Aleena sighed. Ketru and Ali could end their "moments" just as fast as they could start them.

**Inside**

Ketru and Ali were inside the kitchen, talking to Aleena. Aleena had introduced them to Sonia, and vise-versa. They told her that they needed to talk to her about something.

"You told Sonia that you needed to talk to her about something, but now, your in here talking to me! What is all this about?" Aleena asked Ketru & Ali.

"It has something to do with both of you, actually," Ali explained.

"You remember Lacey, don't you?" Ketru asked her.

"Yes, your aunt. Why?" Aleena asked.

"She wants you to know something that everyone in the Sena family knows." Ali informed.

"What is it?"

"Now, Aleena, this may come as quite as a shock. Are you ready?" Ketru asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

Ali took a sigh. "You remember Sonic and Manic, don't you?"

**"MY SONS? WHAT ABOUT THEM? ARE THEY ALIVE? ARE THEY WELL? ARE YOU BRINGING THEM HOME? AM I FINALLY GOING TO BE ABLE TO SEE THEM AFTER FIFTEEN YEARS? ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Aleena said, it seemed like they were playing 20 questions.

"They're alive, Aleena," Ketru informed her.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said, praying.

"But, there is somehing you need to know," Ali informed.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you ready?" Ketru asked.

"YES!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"Be ready for anything."

"ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aleena," Ketru sighed, "my dear sister-in-law, they-"

"YES?!"

"They-"

"YES?!"

"They are evil."

Aleena suddenly gre silent. "They're what?"

"They're evil, Aleena," Ali informed.

Aleena looked very pale. "What happened to them?" she asked calmly.

"Luma. She raised them," Ali sighed.

"What do you mean 'raise them'?"

"We know her techniques. We captured someone who was raised by her and forced the answers out of him," Ali explained.

"You see, Sena has this whip that she uses when they are young, and hits them with it. Even when they are babies, they are tortured," Ketru explained.

"That's child abuse!"

"We know. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if she did it to Sonic and Manic right when she captured them," Ali sighed.

Aleena looked like she was about to faint.

"Mother?"

Everything went so silent you would be able to hear a hair drop. Everyone looked over to the door of the dining room.

And saw Sonia standing there.

"I have brothers?" she asked.

Ketru and Ali had regret in their eyes. They should have made sure that she had left.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, dear," Aleena said, motioning for Sonia to come and sit next to her. "You see, you actually have two brothers, an older one and a younger one."

"You three are triplets," Ali finished for her.

"**TRIPETS?**" Sonia asked, totally shocked. "How come I didn't know about them?" She faced her mother.

"You see, honey, when you three were on week old, Sena entered my palace."

"**PALACE?**"

"Yeah. Aleena is the old queen of Mobious.

Needless to say, Sonia was very, very shocked. "What happened to them?" she asked.

"Sena took you three away, and I followed her. I was able to catch up with her before she left, and I was able to save you. However," Aleena said, "your brothers weren't so lucky."

"What are their names?"

"Your older one is blue, and his name is Sonic. Your younger one is green, his name is Manic."

"Sonia," Ketru took over the converstion. "We need your help. Your brothers are evil."

"**EVIL?**"

"Yep," Ali said.

Sonia looked like she was going to throw up.

"Anyway, their evil, and you're the only one who can save them," Ketru explained

"What can I do?"

"This."

A/N: That's it!

Note #6: Sonia's found out about her brothers! Wonder what will happen?

Note #7: Looks like Sonic & Manic are going to go on a killing spree! Hope Sonia can save them on time!

Note #8: Hope you liked it! Expect the next chapter in about a week.

See ya!


	3. The Past Returns

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Disclaimer: Sonic & co. are copyright Sega and/or DiC. Ketru, Ali, Sena, and other fanmade characters are copyright 2004

shadow-manic65. Do not use without permission.

A/N: Chapter 3 is up!

Note #1: Maybe I should bring up the rating..................(Anyone ever saw a PG movie like this?)

Note #2: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, why would I be entertaining you mere mor- I mean, enjoy the fic! '

Note #3: "This means a character is talking."

_This means a character is thinking._

**This means a change in place is happening.**

**_This means a change in time is happening._**

**THIS MEANS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING.**

"This in a phrase of one or two words means someone is getting used to something."

Note #4: If you want to suggest something, tell me! If I take it, run for your lives, it's a sign of the apo- I mean, I'll consider it! '

Note #5: Recap:

_Now Tails is in the sixth grade (Note: He is 12 in this story because I think 8 is too young). He was a straight-A student, which his parents were very proud of. But he sure wasn't proud of it. He wished his life could be more exciting._

_Unknown to Tails, something very exciting was about to happen to him._

_Sena loved kidnapping newborns, they were the easiest. She had a whip she would use on them. If they started crying, she would hit them with it until they got the message and stopped (A/N: I know this sounds heartless, but remember, Sena is heartless)._

_She remembered doing it to Sonic and Manic just like it was yesterday._

_"They don't know or they don't care," Sonic answered. "Theyre getting what they deserve. The only thing that would make this perfect would be if they were all dead," Sonic said, grinning evilly. (A/N: Never thought Sonic would do that, huh?)_

_Manic also grinned evilly. "Next time we get out, shall we go on a killing spree?"_

_"Gladly."_

_"Mother?"_

_Everything went so silent you would be able to hear a hair drop. Everyone looked over to the door of the dining room._

_And saw Sonia standing there._

_"I have brothers?" she asked._

_"Anyway, their evil, and you're the only one who can save them," Ketru explained_

_"What can I do?"_

_"This."_

Note #6: I have a question (OO Here we go!) CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT SONIA AND MANIC'S SONIC-ADVANCETISED EYE COLORS ARE?! If you answer, I'll give you a seat of pow- I mean, I'll be happy! '

Note #7: Now, on with the show!

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Chapter 3

**Sena's Base: Sonic and Manic's cell**

It was now about 12:00 midnight, and Sonic couldn't sleep.

He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get to sleep. It couldn't be the hard, concrete floor- he had slept on it every day of his life. He didn't know what was wrong.

He got up from where he was laying down, and started feeling for the wall. The prison camp was underground, and the only light they got were from two or three light bulbs, but Sena turned them off at about seven. When they were no lights, it was pitch black.

He made his way to the wall, and started looking for the water spigot, the only thing they could get water from. Sena once got it for them, but she stopped when they were about four. They were dehydrated for days, until they had finally found out how to work the water spigot.

He turned it on, and the liquid gushed down. He cusped his hands together, and started drinking (Yes, they have to drink from their hands. Get the picture, the only luxury item they had was a blanket).

He stopped drinking, crawled away, and lied down. While he was lieing there, he started thinking about when he and his brother was growing up.

**_Thirteen Years Ago_**

****A 3-year-old blue hedgehog was huddled into a corner, his arm rested in a blanket, like a sling.

He heard the door at the other side of the hell open, and a female figure started to walk down the corridor, holding a 3-year-old green hedgehog by the neck.

She stopped in front of the cell, and pushed in a code, making another set of bars fall down from inside the cell, and the bars in front of her to open, once inside, the bars behind her fell again, and the bars now in front of her opened.

"That's all for today!" she exclaimed, throwing the green hedgehog, and he hit the floor with a loud thump.

The bars in front of her fell again, and the bars behind her opened. She stepped out, pushed the keypad, and the bars outside fell again, making the bars inside rise again.

A few cells down, two prisoners, a snake and his girlfriend, watched in sadness.

"Poor boys," the female one said. "They are so young. They should be out having fun right now, but instead.........."

"Instead," the male said, "they are locked up in here."

**_Two Years Later_**

****A green hedgehog's screams echoed down the corridor.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" he kept on screaming at his older brother, who was wrapping up a long cut on his foot.

"Hold still, Manic! We have to dry up your boo-boo!" Sonic told him. He was cleaning it up with the blanket, with water from the water spigot, the only thing he could clean it up with. They had no clothing, which was pretty much normal for a male mobian.

"What's the point?" He asked. "We're never getting out of here anyway!"

"You got to have hope, Manic," the blue hedgehog reassured him. "We'll get out someday," even though he had about given up all hope also.

**_Five years later_**

****"It's been another year!" Sonic shouted out. It was winter, and he and Manic were huddled up in the corner, desperately trying to keep warm. They had no clothes, the blanket was wrapped around Manic's head because of a wound he had suffered because of a failed mission, and despite having fur, they were still freezing to death.

"Ten years. We're ten now, and we haven't had a real life yet!" Sonic shouted out again.

Manic looked down at his bare feet, and he looked like he was about to cry. He tried not to, he didn't want Sonic to see him weak. He was now ten, and he never had tasted 'freedom' as some newly-caught prisoners called.

"I wonder what 'freedom' feels like," he said.

"What what feels like?" Sonic asked him.

"Freedom. What does it feel like?"

Now Sonic looked at his bare feet. They may never know.

**_Present Time_**

****A tear fell down Sonic's cheek. Manic didn't know it, but in the middle of the night, Sonic did indeed cry. Their life had been so much torture and pain. Manic had thought that Sonic was someone who didn't feel for anything except for himself and Manic. But Sonic longed for freedom as much as he did.

_Those accursed Mobians!_, Sonic thought. _They will pay for what they did to me and my brother!_

_**Six hours later**_

****"Get up!" Sena ordered, kicking Sonic in the side, which made him roll into Manic. The two hedgehogs were then thrown against the wall, Sonic on top of Manic.

"It's a new day, and it's time for your wake-up call."

The two hedgehogs growled in response.

**_Thirty minutes later_**

****Manic was thrown into the cell.

"That's enough for today," Sena smiled. "You two can have the day off."

_Some day off, _Sonic remarked. _Locked in a cell all day._ He then rushed over to his brother. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Manic reassured. "Man, I hate that whip!"

"Let's add it to the list," Sonic remarked.

"I know I ask this every day, but why is it that we are the ones who are cursed like this?" Manic shouted out.

"Because our lives were the ones that were chosen to be ruined," Sonic remarked with a dark glare. "But at least we have each other," he smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

**Aleena's house**

Sonia was in her attic looking through some stuff from her birth. She still couldn't believe she had brothers! She had always wanted a little brother or sister, but finding out that she had two brothers who had spent their lives as captives made her sick to her stomach. She wanted them to be free, but she didn't know what to do about it.

Just as she found a picture of her mother holding three babies, Ali walked up into the attic.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I'm going through some very old stuff," Sonia answered.

"Trying to find out some stuff about your brothers?"

Sonia sighed. "Yes."

"You want them to be free, don't you?"

She sighed again. "They've been locked up for fifteen years. That's so unfair!"

"I know," Ali told her. "Cousin Huimuhui was locked up for 200 years."

**"200 YEARS?!"**

"Yeah, but he's a prockter. 200 years is like a walk in the park for us."

"How old are you exactly?"

"1,997."

**"1,997?!"**

She smiled. "Yep."

"But you look like a teenaged human!"

"I know. You see, when a prockter wants to stop aging their body, they stay with that body for the rest of their lives."

Sonia looked like she was going to faint. She just knew this was going to be the adventure of her life.

A/N: That's a wrap!

Note #6: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the other two, but I just can't think of anything! Stupid writer's block! Hopefully I'll be able to write more tomorrow.

Note #7: Next time (hopefullly) some action we'll start. For a fact I'll finish up "Sonic and Manic: Growing Up", but I'm not sure what else I'll do.

Note #8: We'll, I might as well say tootles! The new season of Sonic X starts airs tomorrow (or should I say later? It's already technically the 18th), and I don't want to miss it! Read and Review!

See ya!


	4. The Story Begins

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. are copyright by Sega and / or DiC. Ketru, Ali, and other fanmade characters are copyright 2004 shadow-manic65. Don't use without permission.

A/N: Fourth Chapters coming up!

Note #1: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, Amy would have a game where she gets to save Sonic!

Note #2: This chapter isn't going to be as long (stupid writer's block!).

Note #3: "This means a character is talking."

_This means a character is thinking._

**This means a change in place is happening.**

**_This means a change in time is happening._**

**THIS MEANS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING.**

"This in a phrase of one or two words means someone is getting used to something."

Note #4: Tell me if you have any suggestions! I could definately use it!

Note #5: Recap:

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Manic reassured. "Man, I hate that whip!"_

_"Let's add it to the list," Sonic remarked._

_"I know I ask this every day, but why is it that we are the ones who are cursed like this?" Manic shouted out._

_"Because our lives were the ones that were chosen to be ruined," Sonic remarked with a dark glare. "But at least we have each other," he smiled._

_"Yeah, you're right."_

_"But you look like a teenaged human!"_

_"I know. You see, when a prockter wants to stop aging their body, they stay with that body for the rest of their lives."_

_Sonia looked like she was going to faint. She just knew this was going to be the adventure of her life._

Note #6: Now, on with the-

Ali: You say that every episode!

So? I-hey, every time some character complains to me, you're always in the conversation! So-hey, where is everyone else?

Ali: They went to get donuts!

Ketru: ah-hem!

What?

Ketru: I wasn't in the last chapter!

So?

Ketru: HOW COME?!

I..uhhh.....because.........martians are attacking for Jupiter! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! starts running away

Ali: OO

Ketru: OO

Ali: So, what now?

Ketru: Now, on with the-

Ali: Oh no you don't!

Ketru: What?

Ali: I'M taking the shots here!

Ketru: Fine, fine.

Ali: Now, on with the show!

Ketru: What? You sai-gets interrupted by fic starting

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Chapter 4

**Sena's Base: Sena's Quarters**

"Miss Sena."

Inside Sena's base, an orange hedgehog and a prockter were inside Sena's quarters. Sena had recently commanded that Jorden took look-out duty. He didn't want to, but Sena forced him to.

"What?" she asked.

"I have some footage you might want to see," he answered, placing a disk into the main computer.

It showed some footage of two human-like creatures battling some SWAT-Bots. The one dressed in black was kicking them, defeating them with just one kick. The other was female, and she was battling with an umbrella.

"No," she whispered to herself, "It can't be!" She then pounded her fist on the floor (she was sitting on the floor), and shouted, "I thought I was finally rid of those two!"

Jorden was confused. He didn't know Sena already knew these two. "You know them?"

"Know them? Ha! They're my brother and sister!"

"What?"

"Not only that, we're triplets!"

Now Jorden was really confused. Sena had a brother and sister? And they were triplets?

"I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with them! Take Sonic and take them down!"

Jorden didn't budge. Why should he do something that would benefit her after what she has done to him?

"**TODAY!**" Sena yelled so loud, it almost made Jorden deaf.

He looked down, mad. He didn't want to, but when Sena went to that volume, there was no use arguing with her. He snarled, and then left.

Once Jorden was out of sight, Sena walked back to where the footage was playing. "You won't win this time!" she said. "There is no way you can stop me with my new plan!"

**Mystic Ruins**

"Done."

For the past few weeks, Tails had been busy in the Mystic Ruins for quite some time. No one quite knew what he was working on, but you could tell he was real busy by hearing all the construction outside.

What Tails was working on was a new combat walker, which could transform into a car, a plane, a jet, a boat, and just about everything else he could think of. Why he was not sure, his favorite past time was building things.

Amy always told Tails that he should get out into "the real world" as she called it, but Tails always said thanks, but no thanks.

Everyone at school thought Tails was a big geek because he loved building things, but he always ignored them. Or at least tried to. He just wanted to have something exciting to happen to him.

_My life is so boring, _he thought.

**Station Square**

"You ready?"

In order to help her for the upcoming battle with Sena, Ketru had suggested that he trained Sonia. She and Ketru were in her backyard.

"As I'll ever be," she answered.

"Okay, then. First test, can you catch these?" he said, levitating a few plates with his mind and throwing them at her.

"Sure I can! Watch this!" she said proudly, jumping in the air to catch them, but they bounced off her hand, hit the ground, and shattered.

"Uhhhhhhhh, let's try that again," she said, emberassed.

"It's okay. I don't expect you to get it right the first time as soon as this," he said, throwing some more plates. Once again, she missed.

**_Ten Minutes later_**

****"I think Aleena's going to notice we've been using her plates," Ketru said, looking at all the broken plates.

"Just one more, please? I know I'll catch it!" Sonia begged. She was determined to go after Sena and rescue her brothers, yet she couldn't catch on plate.

_I take back what I said earlier,_ Ketru thought.

**Sena's Base: Sonic and Manic's cell**

Manic was so bored.

Well, boredem was something both he and Sonic had developed a lot over the years. Until they were nine the only time they had left the cell was to go and get tortured.

He hated thinking about his childhood. Besides Sonic, nothing good came out of it. Well, unless you count pain, torture, pain, anger, fury, oh, and pain.

Jorden had come for Sonic, saying Sena had requested him to go on a mission. Without Sonic here to talk to, all Manic could really do was think.

Manic didn't even find thinking amusing. The only two things there WERE to think about was how unfair his life is and the longing for freedom.

Nope, nothing to think about at all.

A/N: All for now!

Note #7: I'm running out of ideas! Please help!

See ya!


	5. Finder

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. are copyright Sega and / or DiC. Ketru, Ali, Sena, and other fanmade characters are copyright 2004 shadow-manic65. Do not use without permission.

A/N: I have returned! crickets chirp in the background Who asked you?!

Note #1: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, there would be better games!

Note #2: Sorry no updates last week! I could have given an extra chapter because the teachers went on strike. It didn't do any good. The govenor (A/N: I live in Kentucky) wasn't even there (I think he was just too chicken to face all the teachers, but that's just me ) Good news I get a few days off this week because of a carnival that comes yearly that they cancel school for, so I can make up for those two chapters!

Note #3: "This means a character is talking."

_This means a character is thinking._

**This means a change in place is happening.**

** _This means a change in time is happening._**

**THIS MEANS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IS HAPPENING.**

"This in a phrase of one or two words means someone is getting used to something."

Note #4: Recap: Go read the last chapter, duh!

Note #5: Please ignore any characters I make that I will ever put in here, besides the prockters and Cybil, who will play a very important role in freeing Sonic and Manic. The mobians (besides Cybil) are just in here for kicks.

Note #6: If you want any more chapters at all, give me some ideas! I can hardly think of anything for this chapter, much less any later ones!

Note #7: I'm also aging Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cybil to 14-17. That's just a little heads-up.

Note #8: (Wow, 8 notes before the story!) Now, on with the show!

Shaded Life

by shadow-manic65

Chapter 5

**Procktaria**

The Palace of Rosii.

Every prockter that exists knows Rosii, the oldest prockter alive, with an age of 456,458,268,384,958. She has been the queen of Procktaria for about five milliniums (sp?).

The mother of twelve children, Rosii lives peacefully in a beautiful white palace that lies on the Quasi Sea. Water takes up all 100 of Procktaria, even though you can't see almost any of it, because the prockters built many cities on top of it. A city itself is a HUGE building that spreads out for about 15,000 miles. When you look at a city from a distance, it looks like some sort of symbol, which can be about life, peace, happiness, and even darkness.

The city Rosii's palace is in is Quasi City, the largest city of Procktaria. Ironically though, it's not the capital. The capital is Muiau City, which is the city next to Quasi City. It's right close to the palace, even though technically the palace is in a different city. The reason because of this is that Quasi City is the place where Rosii was born, so when she took the throne, she expanded the city to include her palace.

Something else about Rosii was that she was the mother of Raven "Ketru", Aliya "Ali", and Luma "Sena" Sena.

**Sena's Base: Sonic and Manic's cell**

Manic heard someone walking down the corridor, and looked down it to see a guard.

_That's strange_, he thought. _Everyone Sena usually sends on missions is out ON a mission. And it can't be torture, she always comes herself. Wonder what she wants?_

The guard stopped in front of him, and it went through the long process of opening. When it did open, he grabbed Manic, and went out.

Manic was happy. He didn't care what she did with him, after two long months, he was finally out!

**_Station Square: Ten minutes later_**

The guard had droven Manic all the way to Station Square. He was definately needed for a mission.

He drove into an alley, and then stopped the vehicle. He then got out, went to the back of the van, and got back in.

Manic had been restrained the whole trip. Once they got to the van, the guard had chained him to a bar in the back of the van.

The guard walked up to him, and then untied him. "Sena has chosen you to do this mission," he told him. _Duh, _Manic thought. Sena just didn't make the guards take the prisoners on joyrides whenever they wished.

"She wants you to retrieve a female hedgehog," the guard continued. He finished untieing him, and then snapped a collar (sp?) on him. "Don't try anything stupid-this collar I just put on you will send 100,000 volts into your body if you try to free yourself. And don't try to do it just so you will die and be away from her forever-the properties of the collar's metal will prevent you from dieing."

Manic gulped at that. He had been through lots of pain before-but nothing like 100,000 volts. And that the collar will prevent it from killing him?

"Here is the girl you will retrieve," the guard said, showing him a picture of a female hedgehog.

In Manic's eyes, the girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was a teenage green female hedgehog, with hazel eyes, a purple bandana, golden earings, a necklace with a cross on it, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, yellow sneakers, and a pink bracelet. Her quills in the center curved downward, and her two outer quills curved to the side.

"You will retrieve her and take her to Sena. Now go!" the guard ordered, kicking him.

With a yelp of surprise, Manic flew out of the van, and hit the ground with a thud. The guard jumped into the driver's seat, and before Manic could turn around, he drove off.

He looked out of the alley, and simply gazed in amazement. After fifteen years trapped in a cell, hei s now looking at the world. The REAL world, not just some cage you are forced to spend your life in.

He walked forward, and instantly jumped back. "Ow!" he yelled, and then set down to examine his foot. He had stepped onto a piece of glass, and it sure didn't fell good against his exposed feet. He pulled the glass out, and saw that he had a deep wound. He was bleeding badly.

"Oh, great!" he muttered. "Just great!" He looked around at his surroundings, looking for something to wrap his foot in. He saw nothing. He was going to have to dig.

He got back up, limping towards a dumpster, and almost stepped on another piece of glass. "Whew," he sighed in relief. He'd better watch out for those.

**_Fifteen minutes later_**

****After much searching, Manic finally found a blanket. "Fina-," he started weakly, but then fell over because of blood loss.

**Near the alley**

"Amy, how many times do I have to tell you? I got the lip stick!"

Driving a red car was a teenage green female hedgehog, with hazel eyes, a purple bandana, golden earings, a necklace with a cross on it, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, yellow sneakers, and a pink bracelet, whose quills in the center curved downward, and her two outer quills curved to the side, was walking through Station Square with a few hand bags. Her name was Cybil Quick.

"Okay! That's good! Now, when will you get here?" Amy asked over Cybil's cell phone. Amy and Cybil were two high school juniors who lived together in an apartment downtown. They were also best friends, but Cybil had to admit, she was annoying sometimes.

Cybil sighed. For the past five minutes, Amy would ask if she had the lip stick, then ask when she would be home.

"Eventually," Cybil answered.

"Okay! So do you have the lip stick?"

Cybil rolled her eyes, and then gasped at what she saw when she did. She had chosen the exact moment to drive past the alley that Manic was in when she rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god!" she said, and then turned her attention back to the phone. "Amy, I'm going to have to call you back!"

"But, Cy! This-" she couldn't blurt anything else out, Cybil had hung up, and then turned her cell phone off.

She parked the car, and rushed over to where the body was, and saw that it was a green male hedgehog. She saw that he was still breathing, but barely. She pulled turned her cell phone back on, and started dialing 911...

She then saw that he had a collar strapped around his neck.

"Oh my gosh! I can't call 911! The government doesn't trust any of Sena's prisoners!" she said depressingly, turning her cell phone back off. But she couldn't leave him like this, he looked like a nice person, plus he was very handsome. She was going to have to do this herself.

She started looking for a wound. The only one she could find was on his foot, but it was real bad, still bleeding. "Ew!" she said, she couldn't stand the sight of blood. She untied her bandana off her head and tied it around his foot.

Once she had done that, he stopped breathing.

"Oh great....." she said. She was going to have to perform CPR.

She did it, and the green hedgehog let out a caugh, but he didn't regain consiousnous.

"I'm going to have to take him home. I have more medical equipment at the apartment," she said. She picked up the hedgehog, lied him down in the backseat of her car, and went on.

**Amy and Cybil's apartment**

****"Are you nuts?!"

A half-hour passed, and Cybil had gotten back to her apartment with Manic.

"Amy, he was dieing! I had to bring him here!" Cybil tried to explain to Amy why she brought the green hedgehog back with her.

"But he's one of Sena's prisoners! He could try to kill us!" Amy shot back.

"But I couldn't leave him there! If I had left him there, he would have died!"

"But he's Sena's prisoner!"

"I know, Amy, but no one should be Sena's prisoner! We have to try and get that collar off of him!"

"What? Who's there?"

The two girls looked over to where Manic was lieing, and saw that he was regaining consiousnous.

"Now what?" Amy asked Cybil.

A/N: That's it!

Note #9: Cybil has found Manic! R&R

See ya!


End file.
